


I took Ian to pick flowers

by lightwoodbabe



Series: I took Ian ... [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar!Ian, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Fluff, M/M, Mickey talks about his mom, Soft Mickey Milkovich, ian is sad but mickey comforts him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightwoodbabe/pseuds/lightwoodbabe
Summary: Ian Gallagher is slowly coming out of his depressive episode and lets Mickey take him somewhere sacred to him.OrMickey Milkovich shows Ian Gallagher that he loves him through it all.





	I took Ian to pick flowers

**Author's Note:**

> so this is kinda sad but ends off on a good note.

_Today was one of those days._

It’s been a week since Ians got out of bed, barely talked or even moved and that's okay. I don't need him to _always_  be happy. I just need him to know I'll be here, _always_. From the moment I woke up I knew it was gunna be another one of those quiet days, he woke up snuggled in a ball facing the window in my room instead of cuddling me. I kiss his head and get dressed.

"Hey" I greet him, softly. I sit next to him on his side. "Is it okay if I move the blanket?" I ask and he faintly nods so I pull the sheets down so I can see his face, his pale but beautiful face. "It's okay. Okay?" I assure him that this is nothing but a day that'll pass and make him stronger and he nods which is progress already. "Could I take you out today? Just us and it'll be quiet. I promise you'll love it." I say softly and he nods again. I kiss his hair and stay there for a moment then get up to eat.

I make myself a bowl of cereal and eat it quickly. I also make Ian a sandwich for later and put all his pills in a bag too.

20 minutes later I go back to the room to see Ian's moved onto his back. "C’mon, lemme clean you up, tough guy." I say and take his hands. He slowly gets up, I undress him and bring him to sit in the tub while I kneel on the outside of it. I fill the tub with warm water and start shampooing his hair, lightly rubbing soothing circles in his hair then washing it out and repeating the same steps with the conditioner. I get a loofah and scrub his back, his chest, and everywhere else extremely softly then wash him down. I put a towel around his waist and one draped around his shoulders and bring him to sit on the bed.

I kiss Ian bare shoulder and then dress him in dark blue jeans and this one grey sweater of mine that he loves so much that it's basically become his. Along with his socks and shoes. "I'm gunna grab my phone and keys and then we'll go, okay _baby_?" He gives me a small smile and I walk to the kitchen; get my keys, phone, smokes and put it all in my pocket and put the lunch I made for him in my hoodie pocket making sure to not ruin it. I put a light jacket on him and we head out.

The 15 minute drive goes by slowly, he's looking out the window the whole time and has a gloomy look on his face. I put my hand on his thigh, "We're here, I'm gunna come get you from the other side." I get him out and walk him over to the bench and I sit while he instantly lays down and puts his head on my lap, facing towards my stomach.

_I brought him to the rose garden that my mom always took Mandy and I._

" _Mom_." I say and he looks at me instantly. I never talk about my mom. "Mom always brought Mandy and I here. When Terry hurt her feelings real bad which was rare cause she was fuckin' tough or he hit one of us ... she would bring us here. It was our safe haven or whatever.” I shrug and look towards the side. “I came out to her here too when I was 9, I always knew but fuck me if Terry ever found out, but then I met you and said fuck that." I smile a little seeing Ian shift so the back of his head is in my lap and he's looking straight at me, _he's feeling better._ "She told us she only brought the people she loved most here and she only ever wanted us to bring the peoople we loved here. So I wanted to do that. There's no one I love the way I love you, I hope you know that,  _Ian_." He brings his hand up to my face and thumbs at my cheek and I melt in that touch, _I always fucking do._

He sighs and then slowly sits up next to me, looking around and finally taking in his surroundings, his eyes and lips smiling. "She always made us pick some and it made us feel better. Wanna .. Do that?" I hesitate as I ask but he gets up before I can and extends his hand. I take it and we walk over to the bushes and pick a few flowers each then sit back on the bench. The wind is blowing lightly and the sun is out now and it's hitting Ian perfectly as always, his hair and eyes are vibrant as ever.

"I'm in love with you, Mick." I hear him whisper out of no where and I look to see Ian twirling the roses and smiling."Thank you" he continues with his soft voice. He doesn’t need to say anything more for me to understand the meaning behind those words, it simply means ‘thank you for never giving up. For always sticking by his side when shit hit the fan’.

I lean in and kiss his cheek then hand him the sandwich. "Eat, take your pills. I love you, too." and he smiles fondly at me then starts eating.

I light up a smoke and walk around the bushes in front of us just thinking. Then I stop a few feet in front of him, exhaling the smoke from my nose. "What?" He asks me as he finishes taking his pills and downing them with water. " _You_. You got me doing shit I never knew I wanted to do so bad." I walk toward him and sit beside him, he takes the smoke from my hand and I'm mesmerized as his cheeks hollow as he inhales then exhales through his nose. "Mickey Milkovich is a soft ass motherfucker," he huffs our and I give him a stern look "shut the fuck up Gallagher-" "-just the way I like him." He flicks the smoke away and he snuggles in my neck right after. "You ever wanna know about my mom, you can ask _Ian_." I feel him smile against my neck and then kiss it.

A year ago I would've blatantly told him to fuck off and come back when he was done acting like a bitch. But a year later I understand, I wanna understand forever. Ive softened quiet a bit being with him but fuck if I care,

I took Ian to pick flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> Soft Gallavich is so important. I love the idea of Mickey comforting Ian so much, I’m legit a sucker for domestic gallavich. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed though, comment and let me know what you thought! 
> 
> Send me prompts on where Mickey should take Ian on either of my socials! 
> 
> Insta- malecxgallavich  
> Twit- bestofgalavich


End file.
